cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Araritic Republic
The Araritic Republic http://cybernations.net/images/flags/Tuvalu.png “ROCKin’ Good Flag” "ROCK n' Roll!" Official International Nation Information Araritic Republic is a very large and older nation at 129 days old with citizens primarily of British ethnicity who follow no religion. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Araritic Republic work diligently to produce Cattle and Pigs as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. The Araritic Republic is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Araritic Republic has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Araritic Republic allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. The Araritic Republic believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The Araritic Republic will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Geography : Official Name: The Araritic Republic : Coordinates: 64.110602, -21.920471 :: Centered on: Reykjavik, Iceland : Area of Influence: 308.850 sq. miles : Bordering Cybernations: :* The Lottery :* others unknown : ‘’’Terrain:’’’ The Republic of Araritas is a geographically diverse area with several rivers, mountains and plains. Noteably the Hvita Ulterior, Hvita Superior, Markarfljot and Kaldakvisl Rivers (English sytled, not original Icelandic) Run through it’s territory and the Faxafloi Bay and Breidhafjordhur Gulf are the most traversed bodies of water as most of the nation’s population lives around them. As Iceland is built up on an active fault, numerous active volcanoes dot the western regions and even a few in the Peninsula of Araritas itself. Plains lie in the northwestern areas as do beautiful beaches all over the coastal areas. Several areas outside of the government’s direct influence have began to discuss joining the Republic, but so far little head way has been made though a recent population boom is encouraging eastward expansion so new lands could be annexed in the near future. : ‘’’Climate:’’’ The climate of the Icelandic region remains much the same, with mild summers and cold winters resulting in several feet of snow on a minimum in winter yearly. The northern regions have colder summers and can occasionally still receive snow well into the spring months. : ‘’’Natural Hazards:’’’ Mountains, harsh winters, seismic activity as well as volcanic activity all provide hazards to people in the Repulbic. =History= Founding In the early years of the Araritics, they were naught but a small political party who favored reforming the slowly corrupting government of Iceland. They slowly grew in size and import and achieved two seats in Senate in their first time running. At the time, economic depression was setting in after a pointless war took place and unrest was growing in the nation. The Araritics made their position known with a series of speeches made all across the west coast. Many were inspired and joined the party. The president of the time feared that they were trying to overthrow him and sent a police force to arrest Greatak, their leader. His fellow Araritics fought off the police after they refused to reveal the charges. After this, Araritics from all over the nation began migrating to Reykjavik to protect the man they believed could right the government. They knew that a military force would be sent and so they armed themselves. As a commando team was sent with orders to capture or kill Greatak, his own soldiers engaged the Icelandic soldiers and defeated them. Greatak used this attack to spark a rebellion, which sprung up all over the Reykjavik area eventually killing the president. This was a huge victory for the Araritics and Reykjavik was renamed Araritas. During the rebellion, a large portion of the city had been destroyed from riots or the huge fire that engulfed the presidential estate and others, this was rebuilt with the King’s Estate, a collection of political buildings from which the Republic is run, and the first Bank of Araritas, to start them back on track to economic salvation. Joining ROCK Since it’s creation the Republic has dreamt of becoming a world economic force and they soon realized that they weren’t going to get there alone. A minor conflict with a neighboring nation showed that it was foolish to go on alone as would it be hard to expand their economy. And so the Araritics unanimously decided to join the Republic of Canceled Kombat in its early days, hoping to make it grow. Indeed it did as did the Araritics. Since the day they joined, the Republic has grown many times its strength and help countless nations on their way to prosperity. The political teams in the Republic are helping the Alliance to mediate conflicts and their military potential has helped deter many rouges. The Araritics are now a leading member of the Alliance and would serve it to their dying breath. Category: Nations category: Nations of Europe Category:Yellow team Category:Member of Republic of Canceled Kombat